


Even In Death

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, MTMTE, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The best end of all...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Even In Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVAWqGj33T8) by Adrian von Ziegler.
> 
> Please, do us all a favor and take this emotional music away from me!

The battle ground was eerily quiet. Not a single sound was heard; no hitching, struggling gurgle of a ventilation system fighting to cycle air, not a groan of pain of a fallen soldier, no scrape of metal against dirt as someone would’ve made as they tried to get to safety.

Only the silent whisper of death that swept across the plain covered in dying and already dead corpses. No one was going to come to look for survivors any time soon.

The sun had set and the dwindling light gave away for darkness to cover the plain in its soothing, serene blanket. Stars began to light up high in the sky, little specks of light piercing the otherwise dark landscape.

Drift stared up to the sky and sighed heavily. Fate had a twisted sense of humor and Primus seemed to have abandoned him. Ratchet was curled up against his side, his damaged head resting on the white mech’s chest. His optics were closed, face slack; his seemingly prominent scowl had smoothed into a softer expression. The swordsmech raised a trembling hand to the medic’s head, too tired to do anything else. The red and white mech had crawled to him at some point – he couldn’t remember when – with his remaining strength and ever since then, he’d stayed still.

His vents sputtered; it became harder to cycle air. Another warning popped up in his HUD.

_Energon level: 12%_

Drift didn’t feel his legs nor could he move them – apparently that final blow to his spine had been one too much, leaving him crippled from the waist down. Also, his left shoulder was crushed, the arm mangled and the hand gone missing. He had stopped shivering from the cold long ago and now he just waited.

Ratchet was awfully quiet. In other circumstances he’d shoot something snarky or witty. It seemed like he had already moved on. His body was getting colder and heavier as the time went on. At least he left this wretched world in the best place imaginable; in Drift’s embrace.

_Processor activity: Critical_

_Spark activity: Extremely critical_

He began to feel the guttering, fluctuating flicker in his chest. Not much longer... And then he’d see Ratchet again...

A relaxing wave washed over him as his ventilation system and spark gave up, a gust of air huffing out of his vents, his hand falling down from Ratchet’s head to the ground.


End file.
